The Legend of Zelda: Echoes of the Dusk
by Storm Ruler
Summary: Legend tells of a time when Twilight and the light had intertwined. It tells a story of how a young man overcame trials and obstacles to restore peace to the land and defeat Zant and Ganondorf. What legend doesn't tell is what happened several years later, when echoes from the dusky twilight realm caused chaos beyond the wildest dreams of any mortal.


Chapter 1

_**Legend tells of a time when Twilight and the light had intertwined. It tells a story of how a young man overcame trials and obstacles to restore peace to the land and defeat Zant and Ganondorf. What legend doesn't tell is what happened several years later, when echoes from the dusky twilight realm caused chaos beyond the wildest dreams of any mortal. It doesn't tell of the madness that ghost of Zant wrought upon Hyrule and it's people in a bitter attempt at revenge. But most of all it doesn't tell of the horrifying secret that was discovered about the Triforce and the unintended consequences caused by the Gods creating it. This is rest of legend. The part of the legend that everyone claims is false because if it were true, then that would means the Gods weren't the saviors everyone so desperately wants to believe they are.**_

__Link was hard at work in his field. After the defeat of Zant and Ganondorf he been offered a life of luxury by the royal family, but he had refused. He had never once a day in his life been handed anything without earning and he had no intention of starting it now. Sure he had saved the kingdom, but that didn't make him better than all the people who worked their asses off to provide for their families. No, he would be like them and earn an honest day's worth of rupees to support himself and the family he hoped to have someday.

He did however stay in close touch with the royal family. He occasionally was invited to events they hosted and during those events he felt out of place and awkward. He wasn't of royalty or fame and he didn't fit in with that crowd. Often times he would hear the royal folk say he was too modest and didn't take enough credit for his actions that saved Hyrule. He didn't care about things like that though. All he cared about was being able to live in Hyrule as a freeman and ensure that the country he loved was never put in harms way again. To some he was a hero, but to himself he was just an average guy who did what necessary to protect what he cared about. He truly believed anyone else would have done the same though many disagreed with him when he voiced that opinion.

He continued working his field for a few more minutes before looking up at the sky. The dusk was falling in and the night wasn't trailing too far behind it. He knew he wouldn't get much more done with what little light he had left. He let out a soft sigh before picking up his hoe and walking out of the field and back towards his house. As he passed his fellows neighbors, he gave each of them polite good evening and a quick reassuring smile. Before he knew it he was at the small cottage he called home. He had built close to the outskirts of the village shortly after he had returned home. He wanted to make sure that if anything came out of the woods, it would have to get through him to get to the villagers. He walked inside and laid the hoe down behind the door before taking a seat in front of his fireplace.

Overtop the fireplace lay the one thing he had asked to keep as compensation for saving the kingdom, the Master Sword. He didn't know why but he felt he was meant to keep it. It felt as if though the sword knew it would be needed again, and begged him to have it ready to aid it's master in battle once. He cleared his head of all thoughts before making a mental list of what needed to be done in the village.

The cows needed rustled back into a pen. The chicken eggs needed to be collected. The general store roof had leak that desperately screamed for attention. One of small children in the village had claimed her cat had gone missing. There were so many things that needed to be and so little time to do it in. Shaking his head, he made his way to bed deciding he would figure out which task to carry out first when he awoke in the morning. Little did he know though, the terror that would await him when he woke up.


End file.
